The present invention relates to an installation for controlling a movable apparatus resembling a living being, or a two-dimensional simulation thereof, which apparatus is provided with artificial limbs, with means for receiving a control signal and with means for generating drive signals for the artificial limbs, which installation comprises:
a user interface provided with input means for the entering of commands by a user, PA0 a central processing unit which is connected via a first communications line to the user interface and comprises: PA0 the entering of a command via a user interface provided with input means, PA0 reading of data relating to positions of the apparatus from first memory means in accordance with the command entered by the user, PA0 the calculation of interpolated movements between said positions and to move the character accordingly, PA0 reading atomic movements from said first memory means, PA0 calculating sub-atomic movements and to insert them between adjacent atomic movements, any sub-atomic movement to be inserted between a preceding atomic movement and a subsequent movement being calculated such that it overlaps at a starting portion with said preceding atomic movement and at an ending portion with said subsequent atomic movement, such that a combined movement of preceding atomic movement, sub-atomic movement and subsequent atomic movement is smooth and not jerky.
first memory means storing data as to positions of the apparatus; PA1 read means to read data from said first memory means; PA1 editor means to receive said data from said read means and to calculate interpolates movements between said positions and to move the character accordingly. PA1 said first memory means are storing atomic movement data as to predetermined atomic movements of the apparatus, PA1 said editor means are arranged to calculate sub-atomic movements and to insert them between adjacent atomic movements, any sub-atomic movement to be inserted between a preceding atomic movement and a subsequent movement being calculated such that it overlaps at a starting portion with said preceding atomic movement and at an ending portion with said subsequent atomic movement, such that a combined movement of preceding atomic movement, sub-atomic movement and subsequent atomic movement is smooth and not jerky.